


No matter what

by Shirou9Atsuya



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Story Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirou9Atsuya/pseuds/Shirou9Atsuya
Summary: "No matter where we go, we'll still be linked together."





	No matter what

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo ! I hope everyone is doing well.
> 
> A lot happened those last days for Inazuma Eleven Ares, and of course, I'm talking about the Reloaded Episode & the two Ares episodes. They were very emotional, especially the Reloaded Episode (at least, for me). And so, I decided to write about GouKi & their feelings with this episode !
> 
> You have to know that GouKi is my OTP, and I couldn't help myself. So here we go ! I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed to write it. Warning : feelings, fluff, and idiots in love.
> 
> P.S. : I don't own any of the characters. Also, sorry for the typos/mistakes you may see.

He knew he was waiting for him there... on the ground near the river. They couldn't separate right away, after all. Not without a moment just both of them... between best friends.

Kidou walked down the stairs with a quiet step while watching Gouenji from behind, who sat on the fresh grass, watching the ink sky punctuated by the brightly lit stars. He couln't help but feel charmed by this beautiful scene. Gouenji raised his head when he reached his height. A smile appeared on his face with matte skin.

"You're finally here."

Kidou had only a smile as an answer, and sat down gently beside him. Gouenji, half lying on the grass, was as silent as Kidou, who had his arms resting on his knees. They stayed like this for 2-3 long minutes. Just watching the starry sky stretching above them. A shared moment that they cannot enjoy for a long time... Kidou swallowed despite himself, and felt his eyes sting. He was blessed to have those glasses with him.

"I'm glad you came, Kidou."

"Yeah, me too."

His voice wasn't shaking. His throat was tied, but yet his voice was as usual. His vocal chords were perfectly tuned as would be those of any stringed instrument. Nothing could betray him. Fortunately the beat of his heart couldn't be heard when Gouenji moved from his place and stuck to him. It was a real drumming band only in his chest, and Gouenji couldn't know the destructive effects he had just caused. Kidou let his body relax against his best friend's, his shoulders falling after the shock.

"I still cannot believe what happened to me in recent days", Gouenji began, catching the tactician's gaze. "I won Football Frontier, as I promised to Yuuka. I was so happy."

A sad smile stretched the blonde's lips, and Kidou felt that wave of sadness invading him again, the one that had inhabited him for a while since this exhibition match. Except that it was much more powerful, more violent... He didn't know if he wanted to hear the rest of his words. But Gouenji continued.

"It was an indescribable feeling that had inhabited me until this game... I was so excited. I was happy to be able to face the world with those who brought me everything."

Kidou swallowed as he saw the tears appear in the corners of his eyes. His lips were flickering, still that same smile full of sadness and pain on his face. It was the first time he had seen him that way. Even during his little sister's coma, Gouenji never showed any feeling. It was an unpleasant discovery.

"After that defeat, I didn't even dare to face Yuuka anymore. She woke up when her own brother was humiliated... I couldn't do anything." He paused for a few seconds, trying to recover before bursting into tears for good. Kidou felt it too. This bitter, unpleasant, disgusting taste in his mouth, he wanted it to disappear at all costs. This taste of sadness, frustration, anger and disappointment... he also had felt all that. The first was even more insistent, more tasty than all the others... especially after this impromptu announcement.

It was at this moment that Gouenji began this subject.

"I'm not ready. I-I'm not ready to leave."

His voice seemed weaker and weaker as he spoke, becoming a little harder to get a word out of his mouth. Knees stuck to his chest, he had plunged his head in his arms, his tears wetting his Raimon vest. Seeing Gouenj in this state was the last thing he wanted to see. It was painful. Even more painful than his own suffering. It was Gouenji's sobs that broke Kidou's heart.

"I was the one who convinced Someoka that- that despite being separated, we''ll still be linked. And yet ... Still, I still can't get the idea that... that I will have to leave to I don't know where without all of you. Because I was too weak and helpless during this match", Gouenji finished in a broken voice.

His head swung on his side, and what he saw was the most unbearable and the most painful view. He still found the strength to smile, but that smile was ready to faint at any moment. It was a face of a boy bathed in the violent waves of fear and suffering in the face of his near future, and anger against himself inhabited him, anger at his inability to do anything, his helplessness. And to finish it off, his brown eyes showed so much pain... so much pain that Kidou couldn't stop his sudden and unexpected movement. He pushed back his blue cloak, leaving his arms a little easier to take Gouenji against him, his hand mingling with his messy blond hair with his gesture as his head rested on his, his eyes closed. Once the surprise passed, Gouenji sobbed softly, almost silently, and let his head fall on his chest, pulling on Kidou's waistcoat, as a kind of support. Now... he could hear that pounding in his rib cage... which intensified when he spoke his uncontrollable words.

"You're too good to suffer like that, Gouenji. "

His hand went up to his glasses, and gently removed them before placing them on the wet grass on his left. That done, his arms completely surrounded the blonde and pressed him against him, his nose nestling in his hair with an intoxicating smell. Kidou couldn't control himself anymore.

"Ki-"

"I love you, Gouenji."

His mind, his heart had become completely crazy. His voice was screaming in his head, cursing him for saying out loud what he had been hiding since the day he fell madly in love with him. The blonde's mind was a huge mess... it certainly didn't help him. But Kidou continued in his momentum, unaware of what Gouenji could think at that moment, letting him do as he pleased... silent.

"You4re the person I will miss the most. Since that day I fell in love with you, I always wanted to stay by your side. You cannot imagine the mess that this announcement has caused in me."

His lips laid a soft kiss on his head, and caressing his blonde wicks, Kidou continued again.

"You had no idea how much I was mad. You have no idea how much I wanted to be stronger to keep you close to me", he murmured weakly, his eyes filled with salt water. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he closed his eyes firmly. He clung to Gouenji so hard, as if to make sure he wouldn't disappear and evaporate under his fingers. And his mind was still screaming at him to stop, that he would make him run away with his daring gestures and uncontrollable words, that he would lose him for good if he continued, that he worsened his condition instead of reassuring him, that despite everything he would do... things would not change even if he wanted to. And nothing but this thought removed a sob from his mouth, his tears wetting Gouenji's blond locks.

It was at this moment that Gouenji finally moved. Throughout his speech he had remained silent. He had let him vent. What he said wasn't what a best friend would say... and Kidou was scared. He was afraid that he had messed around. Gouenji disengaged himself from his arms, finally letting their eyes meet. Kidou opened his eyes wide in surprise, before sobbing softly, his teeth biting his lower lip. He was still smiling, but this time, with an authentically happy smile. A very happy on.

His fingers caressed his cheeks before drying the tears. His gaze softened.

"Did you know that you were very handsome in this state ? And those eyes..."

Gouenji leaned toward him, admiring for a moment his deep garnet eyes that he saw for the first time, before letting his forehead stick to his.

"Extremely handsome."

Kidou knew that his face had turned to red, almost like the supernatural color of his pupils. The sadness was slowly forgotten, and gave way to joy, embarrassment and curiosity. Their eyes were still connected. He wondered if his heart could beat even harder than now, even stronger than a boiling drum.

"What a coincidence, Kidou." His hands went down from his face to grab the fabric of his back. Kidou remained speechless in the face of the situation... in face of the new look of his best friend. He swallowed. "I love you too."

Kidou thought he was dreaming when he felt Gouenji's soft lips brush his, before firmly sticking to them. He thought he was dreaming when Gouenji surrounded him with both arms after lying on the floor, crushing his weight against his body as he was savoring his luscious lips. His fingers went to play with the blonde locks while he responded more frankly to his kisses, his eyes closed, enjoying a dream he never thought to be realized. He caught Gouenji by surprise and let a little moan slip from his mouth,. It was by hearing his own sounds that Kidou realized what was happening and suddenly straightened up, pushing the blond away from him. His head was bubbling with embarrassment, hiding his lips as if to deny the fact that it was the one who had moaned that way. The situation had escaped him. It was only to talk to him, to reassure him and yet... 

"Kidou."

He jumped. He glanced quickly at Gouenji before taking his eyes away from his, leaving them wandering on the ground. Gouenji moved slowly closer to him, and he shuddered as he felt his touch on his face again. Kidou persisted in keeping his eyes on the earthy floor at the bottom of the small hill.

"Kidou, I'm sorry if I've gone too far. I should have asked you before doing that."

Gouenji tenderly gripped his chin to turn his face towards him. Kidou let himself go, his cheeks flushed and his eyes almost slits, embarrassed and frightened that he could read in his eyes as in an open book. He sighed, and Kidou only shuddered again in the heat against his skin, contrasting with the freshness of the night. The fresh memory of the kiss submerged his mind. He bit his lower lip. His eyes fell on a Gouenji feeling guilty and... scared, just like him. His hand went to retrieve the blonde's one to rest it on his cheek, and smiled tenderly - just like he had done before to him - to a surprised Gouenji. His thumb was caressing the back of his palm while he was enjoying the softness and pleasant warmth of his hand.

"You have not gone too far, Gouenji."

A kiss on the tips of his fingers. The blond turned red tomato, silent as a few moments ago, his eyes as red by the tears as his face by the embarrassment of what Kidou was doing.

"You did exactly what I had been dreaming for a while. It was the best kiss I could ever dream of... even better than in my imagination."

A kiss on the back of his hand. And he moved closer to the blonde's face, leaving only a few inches of separation. Gouenji was again subjugated by the unique beauty of his eyes, and lost himself in them for a moment. Kidou chuckled.

"You're also extremely handsome, Gouenji."

"Kidou, don't say things lke that", Gouenji replied directly, looking away for a few seconds before resting them on Kidou again, who was smirking and amused at his reaction.

"I didn't know that the Ace Striker could have such adorable reactions", Kidou teased.

"And you'll soon know the effect of my fist on your face, baka."

Kidou laughed. Gouenji stopped sulking and laughed heartily with him. When they calmed down at last, Gouenji pressed his forehead to Kidou's. This sadness, anger and disappointment he had felt earlier, had disappeared. While coming to the meeting place, he already knew that Kidou was going to find the words to make those horrible feelings disappear. But he could never have imagined that he would had lived this dream he had for so long... Tears came back to his eyes, and before Kidou could say anything, he captured his lips again, making him completely silent. He smiled even more when he felt the chestnut melt on his, responding to his kiss with great pleasure. All this will be missed so much... 

"I love you, baka," Gouenji whispered against his rosy lips after separating from him.

"I love you too, damn Ace Striker."

**

Endou was smiling like an idiot. And yet, he wanted to do more than that. He wanted to jump and scream of joy, expressing his immense happiness to finally see his two best friends reveal themselves to each other for good. But he remained silent. He continued to smile as he was watching the scene before him.

"I love my best friends so much."

And it was on these beautiful words that Endou continued his way, plunging his head in his near future, keeping the words of his friends in mind.

"A good captain, huh... Gouenji, Kidou. See you soon."

And the two concerned didn't see him, didn't hear his words. They were focused on each other, playing with the ball that Gouenji couldn't help but bring with him. One last game before separating for good. A last exchange before leaving the place and join their respective teams. One last moment as teammates before becoming opponents. And yet... 

"I say it again. I don't intend to lose against you, Kidou."

"And I tell you this once again... I also don't intend to lose against you... baka."

Gouenji smiled and kicked on the ball a little stronger than the previous time, taking Kidou by surprise who caught it anyway. These little friendly passes would be missed. He-

"I will miss you, Gouenji."

"I'm already aware of it."

He smiled in his turn. He looked up at the blonde who was waiting for his next pass, hands on hips. One last time he was seeing him in Raimon's shirt. Everything was one last time. But…

"No matter where we go, we'll still be linked together..."

The dust was flying around his feet as Gouenji moved closer to him. They faced each other again. He put his hand against Kidou's chest, where his heart beat gently this time. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"In here."

Kidou had tried not to cry again, but it was stronger than him. He let the tears run down his cheeks, smiling despite everything. Gouenji did the same.

"Even if we're far apart..."

"The bond between us will not be broken", Kidou finished in a whisper.

"No matter what."

They reconnected their lips in one last kiss.

No matter what.

**

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't hesitate to leave comments & kudos. <3


End file.
